As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In future information handling system designs, some information handling systems may include an interface such as a near-field communication interface for permitting access to a management controller of the information handling system by another information handling system. In some embodiments, such interface may be present in a special bezel or cover that includes circuitry for the interface. However, it may not be possible to include bezels or interface circuitry on every information handling system within an enterprise. For example, some servers, such as blade servers, may not include bezels making such solution practical for modular servers. In addition, it may be practical to perform near-field communication transactions for servers at the top of or bottom of a server rack as it may be hard to place an external information handling system (e.g., mobile device) within close enough proximity to maintain near-field communication with such servers. Furthermore, even if bezels could be coupled to every information handling system in an enterprise, some users may desire not to, as such bezels may interfere with cooling and/or interfere with hot-plugging of disk drives or other information handling resources. In other embodiments, a wireless module may be present within an enclosure, but space constraints, cooling constraints, and other constraints may make it desirable not to include a wireless modules dedicated to each information handling system in an enclosure.